Talk:Hank J. Wimbleton
You sysops really need to stop fucking protecting every single page. I have reasons for this. The main one being we simply need more decent members like yourself, and eventually I'll unprotect it. Why do you have a problem with it? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I disagree in taking off the protection as someone vandalized this page yesterday leaving behind revenge of the deputy but i undid the change.WolfMaster 23:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Powers and Abbilities I would like to write something about this and to add informations about his different fighting styles in the different episodes. Could someone please unprotect this page so i can edit it? --RealSindri 21:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I can help you out by editing it for you. Just type in what you want it to say and I'll edit it for you. But unless I'm a sysop(Please vote for me),I can't do much more. From the person who changed the title: STFU and GTFO. This is a horrible page, very unprofessional. Go to hell. The other wiki is 100x better. I will NOT allow the other wiki to be shat on. You are just loosers who think you are cool because you are a sysop. Fuck you. This is a temp. No more. Some good news at last, all the 5 year olds are going to the other wiki. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Wow, it's sad you are trying to insult me, considering our articles are written better than yours. Oh, and you put that on my ban too. Wow you are funny. Especially since you can't come up with a better insult. You fucking cunt. Benshisucksdicks3 I rest my case. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] I agree with both of you, (not including the fact that MKWRX is a cunt) they are both good wikis (i sould know i'm in both) but, theres one problem for this one: No info about about aborgation hank, so if one of you admins add info about it i think some people change their mind about it. And Benshisucksdick this if for you: FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING PEICE OF SHIT!-Blud did this We don't need some asshole telling us about some other wiki. Hank's Intelligence I would like to add my opinion on his downgraded intelligence. Since he is now "mentally retarded" his battle tactics and abilities could have been downgraded. It can now be debated that he no longer knows how to shoot a gun or adapt to changes in battle very easily. His tactics have been downgraded to the point where he can't use his enhanced speed and power effectively.This can be seen in his fight with the MAG agent where it grabbed his stinger and made him hit himself a few times, where he could have easily evaded the grab with his speed but his mind lost reaction time. Or he could have reversed it with his enhanced strength more quickly but again his mind wasn't able to keep up. There are some examples where he could still know what he is doing such as using Deimos' body as a decoy or possibly made the explosive he used. This however is just my opinion.WolfMaster 15:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) true, but i think in madness 10 his inteligance incresed to about 6 or 7 after grabing the halo-Blud Number of Deaths Hasn't he died 7 times already? I've recently went through the animations again and counted. 1.A headshot at the end of Redeemer, 2.stabbed through the chest at the end of Avenger, 3.suicide bomb at the end of Apotheosis, 4.beheaded by Tricky at the end of Depredation, 5.impaled through the head and quickly revived by Tricky at the end of Antipathy, 6.dead and lost half of his head at the beginning of Consternation, and 7.impaled and shot in the head by Jesus at the end of Consternation.WolfMaster 20:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) To notify you: Tricky did not revive Hank. It was the "Higher Powers". [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 20:37, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Add to "Appereances" I think it should be mentioned that Hank appeared for a split second in Madness 5.5 01:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the reason why his appearance was noted in Inundation is because it was by far longer than the split second of his appearance in 5.5WolfMaster 02:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) How the fuck did you add a message as an IP to this protected page? '''— [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [' [[User_talk:MKWRX|'Talk]] |''' '''| ]''' Hanks Name So where did hanks name orginate? As in, when did we find out about it, or as in where he got his name? FROM: Sandman His name appeared on several wanted posters throughout the series. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk☺ 21:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) About the name, What could the J. Stand for? Jacob? Jared? Jason? Jack? Jake? [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 19:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Weapon of choice? Throughout the series i have seen Hank use alot of weapons. But does anyone actually know which weapon Hank favour the most? [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 20:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) '''Hank favors the Dragon Sword. It is his signature weapon. where the hell are the non-canon animations i could have sworn that this page used to cover the non-canon animations hank appeared in but now it just... doesn't??? gz (talk) 06:11, February 26, 2018 (UTC)